Do You Believe Me Now?
by ConAddict13
Summary: Are Harry and Ginny really a match made in heaven?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Thanks to JK Rowling for the great characters! The song is Do You Believe Me Now by Jimmy Wayne.(Italics are lyrics)  
_

_I'm not sure what I think about this. Maybe I'll get around to editing it to add in a bit more dialogue because right now it seems a bit...bare. There isn't much plot, and the ending sucks. Maybe I'll continue more late. Now, onward!_

:)_  
_

_Lyrics have been removed as requested, so please listen to the song or look up the lyrics if you are unfamiliar with it. Thanks! _

Harry looked down at the petite red head sitting next to him in the Great Hall. Everyone was in high spirits as the end of term was drawing near. He had returned, along with Ron and Hermione and many of the others who had not attended school the previous year due to the rise of Voldemort, and he had a _normal_ year. Well, as normal as things can be at a school with hundreds of underage witches and wizards practicing magic on a daily basis.

Looking up from his plate, he noticed a pair of stormy gray eyes from across the room that appeared to be fixated on a person near him. Seeing as it wasn't the first time he caught Draco Malfoy staring, he assumed it was at his Ginny. Not one to be intimidated, Harry put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She paused her conversation with Hermione regarding the potions essay to look into Harry's green eyes and give him a small smile. She had felt the extra pair of eyes watching her, and Harry had made no secret of the fact that he thought Malfoy was eying her and he didn't like it one bit. However, Gin merely brushed off his concern. Just because Malfoy was her partner in a few classes didn't mean there was anything funny going on. They had grown to be quite close friends over the year, much to Harry and Ron's chagrin.

**MUSICMUSICMUSICMUSICMUSIC**

Ginny was glad that she had gotten to know Draco over the course of the year. She would have never guessed that beneath his icy exterior was a funny and caring bloke. Harry's paranoia that something was going on between the two friends was beginning to cause arguments. Ginny couldn't get over the fact that Harry didn't trust her with another guy, be it Draco or Dean or some silly first-year bloke. It was going to drive her mental.

**MUSICMUSICMUSICMUSICMUSIC**

The arguments between the happy "dream couple" were progressively getting worse and worse. Harry second guessed his girlfriend and doubted her loyalties, and that broke her heart. The day before the potions N.E.W.T., Ginny spent the day in the library studying with Draco and Hermione, as they were the only ones she considered close friends in the small class. They stayed there until Madame Pince forced them to leave, as the library had been closed for hours and she needed to lock up.

Upon entering the Griffendoor common room, Ginny and Hermione found Harry sitting in a sofa near the fireplace awaiting their return. To say he was upset would be an understatement; he was fairly livid. Even with Hermione backing Ginny, Harry did not believe that they were studying all day. Fed up, Ginny broke it off with the boy she had fancied herself in love with for the past eight years and stormed out of the common room. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't particularly care as long as it was far away from him.

She stumbled through the castle, half blinded by the tears pouring from her eyes, until she ended up near the kitchens. Sniffling, she tickled the pear and entered, hoping that the house elves would be willing to make her some calming tea. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she was about to call out to Dobby when she ran into something solid. Strong arms grabbed her before she managed to lose her balance and fall backwards, and she looked into the eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy, the stormy gray depths flecked with silver in the dim kitchen lighting.

**MUSICMUSICMUSICMUSICMUSIC**

"What's wrong Gin?" Draco asked, the concern evident in his voice. He had gotten to know her quite well over the course of the year, and he knew that it was near impossible to set her off in tears. Either the stress of the potions N.E.W.T. Quickly approaching had totally snapped her or something else was very wrong.

With a watery sigh, Ginny began her tale of the evening's events upon her return to the common room. "It's just, I fancied myself in love with him, and now..." she confessed, voice trailing off as tears began falling from her eyes once again. Draco pulled her into his embrace and let her cry herself out into his shoulder.

"Thank you Draco," Ginny whispered, clinging to him as if letting go would allow her to float away. "I suppose this is good night for now. We both need rest before the potions exam in the morning."

"Remember Gin, no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you," he replied, and with a quick kiss on her forehead, Draco vanished into the darkenss.

**MUSICMUSICMUSICMUSICMUSIC**

The potions N.E.W.T. Came and went, and while Ginny and Draco had both been up late, they both managed passing grades. The summer after graduation, Ginny and Draco got together, and while things may not always be perfect, they took things one step at a time, working things out along the way. And maybe Ginny will get her happily ever after after all. It's still too early to tell.

/fin./

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


End file.
